


It feels right (to hold your hand)

by Palizinha



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Milo and Zack hold hands a lot, and that's exactly how it should be.





	

It's gradual, and something neither of them puts much stock in, at least at first.

It's Milo falling down due to Murphy's Law and after Zack extends his hand to help him up neither of them let go afterwards, without even realizing that.

It's Zack being in danger and Milo taking his hand to get him out of the way of a falling object, and guiding him through the wreckage still holding his hand, because it's easier.

It's an actually successful high five that stays up for too long because Melissa says something and they get distracted in that position as they listen to her.

It's comfort, during one of the few occasions Milo ends up a little down after someone accuses him of one thing he wasn't there for too many. A way for Zack to let him know he's there.

It's reassurance as Zack fears he isn't good enough, and the most music he will ever amount to is the Lumberzacks, and Milo takes his hand in order to put the pen he had been writing song lyrics with back in it.

It's something that happens so often, it eventually stops having a reason for. Because it's just right.

It's a warmth that Milo starts to realize he depends on, that it doesn't feel right when Zack isn't there, their hands linked.

It's a craving that takes Zack by surprise, when one day he writes the best lyrics of his life and his first thought is to give it to Milo and hold his hand as he watches Milo's reaction.

It's how things should be between them.

It's how things are.


End file.
